


dukamu dan dukaku

by stupidforya



Category: Hex Hall Series - Rachel Hawkins
Genre: Gen, No Romance, Post-Canon, Spoilers
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidforya/pseuds/stupidforya
Summary: Setelah kematian, Elodie punya seseorang menemaninya.





	dukamu dan dukaku

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer:** trilogi Hex Hall adalah karya milik Rachel Hawkins.

Sering kali Elodie menemukan Cal berada di pekarangan Hecate. Kelihatan sedih dan muram, dengan kedua tangannya dia menyembuhkan tumbuhan-tumbuhan yang layu dan kesepian, nyaris seperti dirinya juga. Namun, mungkin semua itu karena Cal kelihatan abu-abu dan melayang setiap saat, terus terisolasi dari kerumunan orang, pikir Elodie. Dia beringsut, dengan wujud seperti itu, Elodie bertanya-tanya apakah dia sama seperti Cal pula yang abu-abu dan melayang mengenaskan seperti itu saat dia membuka mata sebagai hantu di kali pertamanya.

Di lain waktu, Elodie melihat Cal berada di pondok lamanya. Setelah Hecate Hall dibuka kembali oleh Dewan yang baru, memang tidak banyak yang berubah, tetapi tempat ini tidak sesuram dulu yang kelihatan pucat dan penuh gundah. Ada warna suasananya berubah cerah, hangat, begitu aman baginya ketika anak-anak baru berdatangan ke Hecate Hall dengan senyum-senyum yang lebih cemerlang daripada bagaimana Elodie datang ke sini bertahun-tahun lalu. Kehangatan itu sampai menyentuhnya yang telah menjadi hantu. Sementara itu, meskipun semua perubahan yang telah terjadi, pondok Cal hampir tetap dalam keadaan semulanya. Begitu kesepian dan terasa bagaikan ia berpindah ke bagian yang lebih gelap, padahal pondok itu tidak ke mana-mana.

Cal lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu jauh dari para siswa. Lagipula, mau berkomunikasi juga tidak akan ada gunanya. Mereka yang masih hidup tidak akan bisa berkomunikasi dengan hantu. Suara mereka mustahil terdengar dan kebanyakan dari siswa Hecate yang sekarang mangabaikan hantu-hantu yang berkeliaran. Elodie tidak mempermasalahkannya, bukannya dia peduli juga. Menemui wajah-wajah yang dulu dikenalnya sebagai manusia hidup dalam wujud yang tebus pandang terasa ... Elodie berpikir, _apa ya yang hilang itu_ , pedih. Sebagian besar dari mereka sudah tidak di sini lagi, semuanya jadi lebih melegakan.

Elodie pernah sekali melihat Chaston dan Anna, hampir setahun semenjak mereka menghilang gara-gara si Casnoff yang sinting, dia merasakan rindu yang sulit dibendung. Dia punya pertanyaan lagi apakah menjadi hantu tetap bisa mempunyai perasaan emosional yang besar sampai menangis. Sepertinya tidak. Lebih baik begitu. Elodie melihat kedua temannya berdiri di Hecate untuk terakhir kalinya, dia sempat menimbang untuk menampakkan diri sejenak dengan harapan yang disembunyikannya mereka menyadari dan menengok ke belakang. Dia tidak melakukannya di akhir. Elodie mengamati jejak mereka yang lenyap dari Hecate, tetapi tahu mereka meninggalkan Hecate Hall dengan tubuh yang utuh sepertinya ... itu memberikan ruang yang menenangkan, bahagia yang begitu kecil di sudut-sudut hatinya. Elodie bertanya-tanya kepada dirinya sendiri apakah Cal juga berperasaan demikian saat Sophie meninggalkan Hecate Hall dengan menggandeng Archer di sampingnya dua bulan yang lalu.

Dua bulan. Elodie terikat dengan Pulau Graymalkin ini sekarang, bukan lagi dengan Sophie Mercer dan membuntutinya ke mana-mana.

Hari ini, dia melayang-layang mengitari Hex Hall. Waktu masih pagi, tidak ada siswa-siswi Hex Hall yang berkerumunan liar di luar gedungnya. Elodie tiba di kolam yang berada di dekat puncak bukit dan memperhatikan Cal yang tidak ada lelahnya di sana menggunakan sihir-sihirnya menjaga alam kecintaannya di Hex Hall, bahkan ketika maut sudah mengunyahnya bulat-bulat. Dia mendekati sosok itu, kemudian duduk di atas salah satu bebatuan besar di pinggir kolam.

Cal tidak menggubris awalnya. Barangkali tidak menyadari, sampai dia mengangkat kepalanya dari tanaman dan menatap Elodie di sana.

Mereka tidak banyak bicara di dua bulan terakhir ini. Pertemuan mereka banyak yang hanya berupa saling tatap, menyapa, dan bertukar tersenyum pada satu sama lain. Tetapi, entah mengapa, Elodie ingin memulainya, sebuah pembicaraan.

"Hai," dia bilang tanpa canggung dan Cal membalas hal yang sama kepadanya. "Apa aku mengganggumu?"

Cal menggumam sesuatu yang tidak bisa didengar Elodie, namun sebelum ditanya mengenai hal tersebut dia mengatakan yang lain. "Tidak, tidak sama sekali. Kurasa sebagai hantu, diganggu bukan lagi urusan yang sering aku pikirkan," dia bilang dan menambahkan sebuah tawa yang hambar. Perhatiannya tidak lagi terpaku pada tanaman, Cal duduk di bebatuan besar lain yang jaraknya agak berjauhan dari Elodie.

"Kau kelihatan sangat mencintai tempat ini, terus saja mencoba merawat tanaman dan menyembuhkan, padahal itu bukan tanggung jawabmu lagi."

"Yah," Cal merenggangkan tubuhnya di atas bebatuan. Dia menggunakan tangannya sebagai senderan dan mendongak memandang lagit biru serta matahari yang menyilaukan—dulu, sekarang sinar-sinar matahari tidak akan membutakan seorang hantu. "Kau sudah tahu. Ini rumahku, satu-satunya tempat yang bisa aku panggil rumah. Siapa lagi yang bisa merawat tempat ini selain aku?"

Elodie mengangguk. Dia ingin bicara lagi, sambil memikirkan apa bahasan selanjutnya dia memandangi kolam di hadapannya. Hening mengisi cepat. Elodie tidak terganggu dengannya, begitu pula dengan Cal yang bergeming di tempatnya.

Sewaktu hidup memang mereka tidak banyak berbicara atau berkomunikasi. Atau malah tidak pernah. Ingatan itu remang-remang di kepalanya, berat sekali menariknya ke atas seakan-akan itu terjadi puluhan tahun yang lalu atau lebih.

"Aku minta maaf," ucap Elodie tiba-tiba, menggantikan sunyi yang sebelumnya mengisi sejenak.

Cal menoleh. Ada heran terpampang di wajahnya, tidak disembunyikan. "Untuk?"

"Yang aku lakukan padamu, balas dendamku untuk Archer." cuma itu penjelasan yang diberikan Elodie. Tiba-tiba terbesit di kepalanya, dia belum sempat menjelaskan apa-apa ke Cal. Walaupun itu sudah lama sekali, membayangkan pilu karena dipermainkan seseorang bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan, bukan sesuatu yang bisa dengan jentikkan tangan lenyap begitu saja.

Cal diam sebentar. Dia menatap lurus, tapi bukan ke mana-mana. "Oh," adalah jawaban yang dikeluarkannya. "Itu sudah lewat. Jangan dipikirkan."

"Itu perlakuan yang buruk. Tidak seharusnya aku melakukannya," ucap Elodie. Dia melipat kaki, menyilangkan tangan di atas paha, dan meletakkan dagunya di sana. "Apalagi padamu, setelah apa yang kaulalui itu. Sangat jahat, ya?"

"Jahat sekali," Cal menyetujui, kemudian dia tertawa. "Ini juga salahku sebenarnya. Dari pertama Sophie mengetahui aku tunangannya, dia terus menerus bilang kalau kita hanya sebatas teman saja, tidak lebih. Aku mengharapkan lebih, aku pikir aku bisa mengubah pikirannya, tapi tidak."

"Aku rasa aku tahu bagaimana itu, kurang lebih."

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Cal yang dihadiahi kebingungan dari Elodie.

"Maksudmu?"

"Sampai kau melakukan itu."

Elodie merengut di tempatnya. Waktu itu, semua emosinya berkecamuk menjadi satu. Mangaduk-aduknya dengan cemburu dan kesal, tapi ada alasannya. Selalu ada alasannya untuk itu.

"Kautahu dasarnya. Bayangkan saja pacarmu sibuk bermesraan dengan perempuan lain di saat All Hallow's Eve Ball dan kau sedang sengsara setengah mati karena kostummu dirusak dengan sihir," ujar Elodie sembari membuka bagian-bagian yang terukir di kepalanya lekat-lekat. "Setelah itu dia seolah-olah menamparmu dengan kenyataan ternyata kau itu cuma bagian misinya, bukan ketulusan yang diharapkan. Aku pikir aku sudah meluluhkan hatinya saat itu, tapi aku anak yang naif."

Cal mencermati setiap kata-katanya dengan seksama. "Kukira itu tidak akan mempengaruhimu sama sekali melihat Sophie dan Archer."

"Bagaimana mungkin tidak?" Elodie mendecak.

"Benar."

"Tapi, dipikirkan lagi, aku rasa aku tidak pernah mencintai Archer. Aku hanya ... menginginkannya. Mencintai dan menginginkan adalah dua hal yang sangat berbeda. Aku menginginkan dia karena dia paling keren seantero Hex Hall. Kelihatan tangguh dan kuat. Benar-benar kasus berbeda denganmu," tutur Elodie. Diliputi oleh penasaran yang berkelanjut, Elodie melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan, "Apakah kau pernah patah hati sebelumnya? Sebelum Sophie?"

"Tentu saja," jawabnya.

Dari tempatnya duduk, Cal mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk bersila. Tangannya menyapu rambut dan menghela napas. Usianya sembilan belas tahun dan dia akan selalu terlihat demikian sampai entah kapan masa kadaluarsa hantu bisa berkeliaran di dunia, Elodie berpendapat kalau Cal bisa kelihatan jauh lebih muda jika saja tidak kelihatan seakan-akan punya beban berat di pundaknya. Sampai mati pun, dia membawa beban transparan itu.

Mereka disinggahi sunyi lagi, tetapi Cal mendongak ke arah Elodie dan menemukannya menantikan cerita tentang patah hati itu. Dia menjelaskan, "Ini terjadi waktu aku berumur dua belas tahun. Sedikit lucu kalau kuingat-ingat lagi. Keluargaku tinggal di lingkungan yang banyak manusianya untuk sementara waktu. Aku tidak pernah berinteraksi dengan manusia normal, tapi di samping rumahku ada keluarga manusia yang sangat ramah."

Elodie memperhatikannya.

"Aku sering bermain dengan anak perempuan mereka. Kami cukup dekat dan dia memperkenalkanku kepada beberapa kultur populer manusia normal yang aneh, tapi aku menikmatinya," lanjut Cal. "Setahun kemudian, dia kecelakaan. Cukup parah dan dia hampir tidak bisa berjalan lagi. Aku tidak sanggup menahannya, jadi aku menggunakan kekuatanku untuk mengobati tungkainya yang patah. Akan tetapi, ternyata keluarga mereka ketakutan. Mereka bilang aku iblislah, itulah. Dia juga tidak sudi menemuiku lagi sejak saat itu. Cinta pertama yang gagal."

"Kau sangat malang, Cal." Elodie menggelengkan kepalanya. Biarpun dia mengucapkan itu seperti sedang mengibakan Cal, Elodie tidak seserius itu dengan ucapannya. Bukan iba, bukan mengkasihani.

"Apa itu sebuah ejekan?" tanya Cal memastikan. Alisnya berjengit, dia menarik sudut bibirnya.

Memperhatikan itu, Elodie ikut terjangkit cengiran Cal, tetapi dia merasa dirinya lebih kelihatan sedang menyeringai alih-alih menirukan keramahan. "Menurutmu, bagaimana?" dia menjawab.

"Aku amat sangat tersinggung," ucap Cal, namun ekspresi wajahnya sama sekali tidak selaras dengan apa yang barusan dia keluarkan. Raut wajahnya tetap lembut dengan guratan yang tegas, kini bertambah hiasan guyon yang kentara.

"Omong-omong, Elodie," Cal angkat bicara sekali lagi. Elodie menolehkan kepalanya dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Apa yang kau lakukan padaku di Hex Hall beberapa waktu lalu itu sakitnya besar sekali. Itu benar buruknya. Tapi, ya, tidak ada gunanya mendendam, apalagi sekarang aku bukan manusia hidup lagi. Aku akan membutuhkan seseorang diajak bicara, atau barangkali aku bisa gila kalau sendirian terus. _Well_ , kalau mungkin hal itu terjadi pada hantu."

"Aku tidak keberatan menemanimu, asal kau tidak tiba-tiba banyak mengeluh tentang cinta-cinta gagalmu," kata Elodie.

"Tuh, kau sudah mulai jahat lagi, aku jadi bingung apakah aku bisa menjalani ini."

"Aku senang bisa menyiksamu untuk waktu yang lama, tidak apa-apa."

Ah, ya. Elodie menikmati menemaninya begini, dia merindukan berbicara biasa dengan seseorang. Dunianya jungkir balik, hidupnya runtuh, tetapi entah mengapa setelah semuanya dia merasa jauh lebih baik daripada sebelumnya. Entah mengapa, entah mengapa.

Mungkin, ini tidak seburuk yang dia kira sebelumnya dan dia bisa menemukan caranya supaya Cal tidak abu-abu kesepian lagi.

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih sudah baca uwu


End file.
